Sayonara Aishiteru
by FuRaHeart
Summary: "Selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu..."/Cinta yang lama tak tersampaikan akhirnya harus berakhir sebelum kata itu sempat terucap. Sakura sadari semua sudah terlambat ketika dia menerima sebuah undangan. Sasuke dan Karin bertunangan/one-shot/Hurt


Untuk urusan cinta aku selalu berdoa,

semoga Tuhan dapat menjaga hati dan perasaanku

hingga tiba saatnya kutemukan dia yang pantas kucintai

"Selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu..."

=0=0=0=0=0=

**SAYONARA AISHITERU**

=0=0=0=0=0=

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING: **AU,OOC, typo, alur GaJe cerita se-mau-gue, (=3=)a curcol author (?)

**Story by**

**FuRa****Heart**

If you don't LIKE? Read? Don't Read?

WHATEVER!

~Itadakimasu~

* * *

.

.

.

Tanganku bergetar memegang selembar kartu bermotif cantik berwarna putih. Tak bisa kukendalikan saat cairan bening dengan cepat berkumpul diatas iris. Hanya sekilas emerald-ku menyapu pandangan, membaca setiap huruf yang tercantum disana. Sementara jantungku berdegup dengan kecepatan tak biasa. Aku terhenyak. Pikiranku melayang. Hatiku seketika diserang berbagai macam perasaan. Sesak. Sampai rasanya jiwaku pun seakan hilang. Mati. Ya, dan mungkin aku kini mati. Kabar ini sukses membunuh segala dalam diri.

Berakhir.

Inikah akhirnya, saat dimana aku sudah sampai pada batasku?

Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan?

Kenapa harus terjadi?

**4 November 20xx**

**Engagement Invitation**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**dan  
**

**Uzumaki Karin**

-oOo-**  
**

-oOo-

~s~a~y~o~n~a~r~a~a~i~s~h~i~t~e~r~u~

-oOo-

-oOo-

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kehidupan cintaku tak cukup membahagiakan. Entah kenapa kebahagian selalu saja menghilang sebelum aku sempat mendapatkannya. Membuatku tak mau lagi berharap untuk sebuah cinta yang tak jelas kelak akan dibawa kemana. Aku sendiri selama ini masih mencari arti dari kebahagiaan sejati. Sesuatu yang bahkan aku tak tahu seperti apa bentuknya. Keinginanku tak lagi sama. Harapanku tak lagi ada. Dan cinta berada jauh dari bayangan. Saat kusadari semuanya kini hanya seperti ilusi.

…

…

Giliran diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu, kenapa aku justru harus melihatnya saat sedang bersama Karin?

Otot-otot wajahku terasa kaku saat melempar senyum dan sedikit anggukan sungkan pada Sasuke. Sikapku tak cukup baik untuk membalas keramahannya yang tak biasa. Kami hanya berpapasan di plaza aula kampus dan kulihat sambil sesekali bercanda, saling menggandeng mesra, pasangan kekasih itu cepat berlalu dari hadapanku. Meskipun begitu, tak bisa kupungkiri masih adanya keinginan dalam diriku untuk terus melihatnya. Memandang sosok Sasuke dari belakang yang kini kian menjauh dariku. Perasaanku tak bisa diekspresikan, mata ini tak bisa lepas―selalu begitu―semua perhatianku tertuju padanya.

Dari caranya memandang Karin, aku bisa tahu betapa Sasuke mencintainya. Mereka selalu terlihat bahagia. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum lirih, menangis dalam hati setiap kali melihatnya. Mustahil bagiku untuk bisa masuk diantara hubungan dua insan yang saling mencintai itu. Biarpun dulu aku pernah berniat jahat ingin melakukannya, tapi tak pernah benar-benar kulakukan. Aku sadar bahwa aku tak boleh lagi berharap. Tapi aku yang selama lima tahun tetap bertahan, dengan rasa sakit terus menyimpan dan menjaga perasaan ini, mungkin tak akan mudah melupakan sosok Sasuke dari pikiran dan hatiku.

Ada perasaan yang tak bisa kuhentikan. Cinta sepihak yang terkubur dalam. Padahal sudah berkali-kali aku menyerah karena kupikir itu yang terbaik untukku. Aku suka Sasuke. Sasuke suka Karin. Karin suka Sasuke. Dan itu sudah sempurna. Mereka saling mencintai, lain denganku. Kalau aku bersikeras masuk diantara mereka, aku cuma akan jadi pengganggu.

Huh―andai saja bisa―sebenarnya aku ingin singkirkan perasaan ini. Perasaan cinta yang menyakitkan. Aku ingin membuang segalanya, sosok Sasuke seutuhnya dari hatiku. Menemukan pria lain, minimal setidaknya aku ingin jatuh cinta lagi. Yah, niat seperti itu sih sudah ada lama di hatiku. Namun kenyataannya sampai sekarang belum bisa kulakukan. Entah aku yang kurang bertekad, atau sosok Sasuke yang terlalu istimewa bagiku?

Aku tak tahu.

…

…

…

"Tipe cinta dengan deklinasi tinggi."

Aku yang sejak tadi terpaku melihat Sasuke langsung tersentak oleh bisikan lembut di telingaku. Emerald-ku bergulir, melirik sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang modis yang tanpa kusadari sudah berdiri di dekatku. Ino, sahabat baikku itu tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

"Istilah apa lagi tuh?" tanyaku padanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm, itu lho, tipe cinta yang kalau sudah suka sama seseorang pasti cuma disimpan baik-baik dalam hati. Orang yang selalu mengharapkan adanya cinta yang dalam. Selalu terus memikirkan cinta lama yang bahkan sudah ditolak. Benar, kan?"

Aku sedikit mengernyit, "Ng, apanya?"

"Yang kukatakan barusan, semuanya kamu banget."

"Oh, ya?" Aku angkat sebelah alisku. Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu mengerti apa yang Ino maksud. Tapi kata-katanya barusan boleh juga, _**'**__**Orang yang selalu mengharapkan adanya cinta yang dalam. Selalu terus memikirkan cinta lama yang bahkan sudah ditolak.**__**'**_ Sepertinya itu memang tepat sasaran menggambarkan kehidupan cintaku sekarang.

"Dapat nyadur darimana kata-kata barusan, No? Boleh juga tuh..." lanjutku.

"_Girly_ edisi terbaru," jawab Ino seraya memperlihatkan sebuah majalah dengan bangga, "Sebenarnya ini baru terbit besok lho. Tapi berkat koneksi dari Anko-nee, aku berhasil mendapatkannya. _Up to date_ banget, kan?"

"Hah?" Aku mengerling dan menggeleng-geleng pelan. Tak habis pikir menanggapi kelakuan cewek gaul satu ini. "Emang masih musim baca majalah begituan? Kau kan bukan anak SMA lagi, masa remajamu sudah lewat tiga tahun lalu." cibirku.

"Idih, kata siapa?!" protes Ino sambil manyun, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya akan pendapatku. "Gak ada larangan cewek 21 tahun baca _Girly_. Lagian majalah ini keren banget. Artikelnya pas buat kita-kita."

"Kita? Loe aja kali, gue enggak." kataku sambil lalu meninggalkannya. Ampun deh tuh anak.

"Hei, Sak, tunggu!" panggil Ino sambil berlari-lari kecil mengikutiku, "Dengar ya, menurut salah satu artikel yang aku baca disini, orang sepertimu, tipe orang dengan deklinasi cinta yang tinggi, harus tegas memandang masa depan. Berhentilah mengharapkan cinta yang dalam. Jangan memikirkan cinta yang tak mungkin. Cinta lama sebaiknya cepat dilupakan. Yang namanya Sasuke itu buang aja ke laut!"

Deg!

Langkahku terhenti mendengar satu kalimat terakhir yang Ino ucapkan barusan. Kupandangi gadis pirang berkuncir ekor kuda itu dengan seksama, "Memangnya bisa?" tanyaku, "Membuang Sasuke ke laut?"

"Bisa!" Ino mengangguk mantap, manik nilam birunya menatapku dalam-dalam. "Pasti bisa. Dunia ini tak sempit. Tak hanya sebatas Sasuke. Masih ada yang lainnya, kan?"

Aku lekas alihkan pandanganku darinya, enggan perlihatkan emerald yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca, basah oleh cairan bening yang lekas berkumpul diatasnya. Setiap kali teringat Sasuke pasti selalu begini, seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaanku belakangan ini. Dan sialnya, meski sekuat tenaga aku coba tahan, sedikit kejapan mata mampu mengalirkan bendungan itu terus hingga membasahi belahan pipiku.

Menyadari keadaanku, perlahan tangan Ino bergerak meraih bahuku yang gemetar. Lantas tanpa basa-basi lekas menarikku masuk kedalam pelukannya. Diperlakukan Ino seperti ini aku sempat merasa risih jadinya, menghadapi tatapan tajam orang-orang di sekitar kami yang mungkin berpikir kami berdua ini pasangan lesbi. Sesama cewek pelukan di depan umum (?)

"Aku sudah tahu soal Sasuke. Kuatkan dirimu Sakura. Kau pasti bisa. Tolong jangan buat orang-orang disekitarmu khawatir. Kau tahu, aku selalu merasa cemas saat melihatmu belakangan ini jadi sering melamun. Menerawang jauh. Kau tersenyum tapi hatimu tak tersenyum. Kau terlalu sering tenggelam dalam pikiranmu sendiri. Lama-lama jadi tampak seperti orang sakit tau?! Bukankah semua sekarang sudah berakhir? Kau hanya perlu melupakannya. Mulailah kehidupanmu yang baru. Tanpa Sasuke..."

Perasaanku bergetar, kepedihan itu meluap lagi. Sebisa mungkin aku bertahan untuk tak menangis mendengar ketulusan Ino. Kusandarkan kepalaku diatas bahu kecilnya. Tersenyum lirih. Potongan demi potongan kenangan Sasuke bermunculan dalam pikiranku. Dan saat aku menutup mata, tanpa kusadari cairan bening itupun kembali mengalir.

"Aku tahu ini tak mudah," lanjut Ino sambil terus mengusap lembut punggung dan helaian rambut merah mudaku. "Tapi jangan lupa, ada Yamanaka Ino, cewek cantik, lucu, dan imut yang menanti seorang Haruno Sakura kembali bersemangat seperti dulu, hehe~..."

Mendengarnya bersikap narsis, bikin aku sejenak terkekeh geli. "Kalau gitu, apa kau bisa bantu aku mencari orang yang seratus kali lebih baik dari Sasuke?"

"Seribu kali lebih baik darinya," sanggah Ino. "Tidak, sejuta kali lebih baik darinya untukmu, Sakura."

Pelukannya kian erat. Aku sedikit tersenyum, sepenuh hati berharap, "Semoga saja." gumamku disela tangis tanpa isak.

-oOo-

-oOo-

~s~a~y~o~n~a~r~a~a~i~s~h~i~t~e~r~u~

-oOo-

-oOo-

Uchiha Sasuke. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya lima tahun lalu. Tepat ketika aku berusia 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Sedangkan Sasuke, yang meski beda usia kami terpaut satu tahun diatasku, tapi dia lebih dulu masuk sekolah dasar. Dan jadinya sekarang kami beda dua tahun angkatan di universitas. Jadi otomatis dia adalah kakak kelasku, seniorku.

Karena urusan bisnis, keluarga Uchiha kerap kali pindah dari satu kota ke kota lain. Dan kebetulan di Konoha ini mereka bermaksud hidup menetap dan tinggal sebagai tetangga baruku di rumah persis seberang rumahku. Kamar Sasuke yang berada di ruang depan paviliun rumah keluarga Uchiha bisa terlihat jelas dari balkon kamarku di lantai dua. Mungkin dari sanalah semua ini berawal. Saat tak sengaja aku sering melihat dan memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, lama-lama timbul rasa penasaran. Aku sesekali iseng memata-matai Sasuke dari balkon kamarku. Lalu entah sejak kapan perasaan itu pun muncul. Kian tumbuh dan berkembang. Sadar-sadar ternyata aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Setelahnya, entah berapa banyak waktu dan pikiranku tersita oleh kehadiran Sasuke di sekitarku.

Sasuke adalah sebuah kemewahan. Dari sekian banyak lelaki yang pernah kutemui dan beberapa diantaranya juga pernah membuatku jatuh cinta, tapi hanya Sasuke seorang yang begitu berbeda. Dia istimewa. Tak hanya wajahnya yang tampan. Tubuh tinggi profesional, berkulit putih, hidungnya mancung, bibir sexy tampak sensual, onyx hitamnya yang gelap dengan bulu mata lentik dan alis yang terbentuk sempurna. Dan satu hal lain yang membuatnya makin menarik adalah tatanan rambut ravennya yang ditata unik gaya mencuat kebelakang―khas pantat ayam― Penampilannya selalu terlihat keren, meski hanya memakai t-shit dan celana jeans biasa seperti remaja lain seusianya. Terkadang kulihat juga Sasuke tampil dewasa dengan stelan kemeja, blazer dan dandanan yang tetap _stylish_.

Dari luar sosoknya mungkin terlihat dingin. Itu yang tampak karena sikap cuek Sasuke yang lebih acuh tak acuh terhadap orang lain. Tapi seiring kami saling mengenal dan berinteraksi, aku sadari bahwa dia adalah sosok orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Walau tetap sedikit naif, terkadang kekanak-kanakan dan penuh misteri. Dan yang paling kusuka darinya adalah saat melihat dia tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Senyum yang membuat wajah tampannya terlihat jauh lebih manis. Senyum yang mampu meluapkan hati dan perasaanku.

Itu mungkin sedikit cerita tentang Sasuke. Sedangkan tentang diriku, aku ini gadis pemalu sekaligus pasif. Inilah kelemahanku dalam hubungan cinta. Meski rasa sukaku terhadap Sasuke begitu besar tapi sama sekali aku tak mau bertindak. Tak pernah ada perkembangan berarti dalam hubungan kami selain sebatas basa-basi. Dan aku pribadi, entah kenapa selalu lebih merasa nyaman bila tetap menyimpan cinta ini dalam hati. Meski kemudian, khusus untuk Sasuke, dia mampu membuatku bertindak lain.

Ya, saat jatuh cinta, manusia bisa jadi buta karenanya. Aku yang telah tergila-gila pada lelaki Uchiha itu tak bisa membagi perasaanku dengan yang lain. Saat kusadari rasa sukaku pada Sasuke terlalu besar. Hingga dengan jahatnya aku pernah menjadikan Sasuke sebagai alasan untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Gaara, pacarku yang dulu kucampakan.

Lalu saking ingin bisa dekat dengan Sasuke, aku yang kelas 3 SMA belajar mati-matian agar bisa diterima masuk di Konoha University. Universitas favorit dengan saringan ujian masuk tingkat tinggi. Kecil harapan untuk manusia berotak pas-pasan sepertiku agar bisa lulus. Tapi akhirnya, seolah aku diberi jalan dan kesempatan, berkat kerja keras, banting tulang, belajar hingga titik darah penghabisan, ditambah senyuman, tawa dan kata-kata penggugah semangat yang terkadang disampaikan Sasuke saat kebetulan kami bertemu, memberiku kekuatan. Dan awal musim semi dua tahun lalu, memasuki ajaran baru, akhirnya satu impianku terkabul.

"Wow, jadi sekarang Sakura-chan jadi adik kelasku dong?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang setahuku jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang lain, aku beberapa kali mendapatkannya. Hal yang sederhana yang dia berikan, tapi berubah jadi sesuatu yang berharga bagi kebahagiaanku. Hanya dengan itu saja, hatiku rasanya sudah berteriak gembira.

Hingga kini masih dengan jelas kuingat setiap detik yang kulalui, saat-saat mendebarkan menerima ucapan selamat dari seniorku tercinta. Bahagia bercampur haru. Usahaku tak sia-sia. Takdir seolah memang mengikat kami berdua. Kini kami sama-sama mahasiswa Konoha.

Lalu, memangnya kenapa bila bisa satu kampus?

Pikirku waktu itu mungkin aku bisa makin dengan mudah mendekatinya. Melancarkan serangan PDKT pada Sasuke dengan lebih gencar. Meski hanya sedikit berbasa-basi, pura-pura minta bimbingan belajar, saling menyapa saat berpapasan, sesekali meminjam buku yang sebenarnya tak terlalu kubutuhkan, tak peduli meski itu hal bodoh yang sepele dan tak berarti, apapun kulakukan untuk mendekatinya. Mengetahui banyak hal tentang Sasuke selalu membuatku bahagia. Dan karena itu pulalah akhirnya aku pun harus mengetahui fakta lain tentang Karin.

"Hai, kamu cewek yang tinggal diseberang rumah Uchiha, kan? Kenalin, aku Karin. Uzumaki Karin. **Pacar**nya Uchiha Sasuke."

Deg!

Gadis berambut merah itu seolah sengaja menekankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata '**pacar**' padaku. Aku sempat terpaku sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum, sebisa mungkin menunjukan keramahan saat pertama kali kami berkenalan. Kusambut baik uluran tangan Karin, meski dalam hatiku terasa begitu sakit.

Kenapa harus ada dia?

Mungkin sebenarnya selama ini aku salah mengerti. Aku terlalu besar kepala sehingga salah mengartikan kebaikan yang ditawarkan Sasuke padaku. Dia seolah memberiku harapan, padahal kenyataannya sama sekali tidak. Untung saja aku mengetahui kenyataan tentang Sasuke dan Karin lebih cepat. Andai waktu itu aku telah menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke, mungkin kepedihan lain akan kurasakan. Rasa malu. Canggung. Sikap Sasuke yang menjauh. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk lainnya. Semakin menjauh. Hingga akhirnya aku putuskan untuk berhenti saja sampai disini.

Waktu itu aku sudah menyerah. Mungkin―

Mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada diriku yang mencintainya adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk kulakukan. Meski berulangkali kuhindari. Tak sering bertemu muka dengannya. Tak saling menyapa dan berbicara. Menjauhi balkon kamarku―sebagai tempat terlarang―tak sanggup melihat pemandangan paviliun di seberang jalan yang kini tak lagi sama. Ketika aku tahu Karin sering datang berkunjung dan menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Sasuke disana.

Jujur kuakui Sasuke dan Karin adalah pasangan yang serasi. Yang satu cantik dan yang satu lagi tampan. Siapapun setuju akan hal itu. Tak akan ada yang menentangnya. Dan inilah yang membuatku cemburu. Aku iri. Getarannya masih ada dalam hatiku. Perasaan cinta itu tak pernah hilang meski berkali-kali kusangkal bahkan terkadang sampai membuatku sebal. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu yang kuharapkan selama ini ternyata memang hanya Sasuke seorang. Sebuah kemewahan yang mustahil kudapatkan.

Aku mencintainya, tapi dia tak mencintaiku.

-oOo-

-oOo-

~s~a~y~o~n~a~r~a~a~i~s~h~i~t~e~r~u~

-oOo-

-oOo-

"Sakura~...!"

Aku lekas menoleh tatkala kukenali panggilan khas itu, suara rendah seorang cowok. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihatnya perlahan mendekat sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Sasuke-senpai?" balasku sambil tersenyum, menyapanya ramah.

"Hei, kemana aja sih? Lama aku gak lihat kamu. Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang ketemu ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, haha... Aku ada terus kok," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil, "Bukannya senpai yang sekarang lagi sibuk?"

Sasuke pun ikut terkekeh, onyxnya sekilas mengerling kearah lain. "Hehe, iya sih. Belakangan ini aku memang lagi sibuk bikin proposal tugas akhir dan masalah lainnya. Pusing banget. Bantuin dong."

"Ng?" Aku hanya tersenyum. Paham betul yang diucapkannya barusan hanya basa-basi.

"Eh, iya, waktu itu aku bertemu ibumu. Dia bilang kau sibuk terus. Dia juga cerita kalau kemarin kau ada masalah sama dosen. Tenang aja deh, Sakura. Meski Orochimaru-sensei orangnya tegas dan terlihat menakutkan, tapi dia baik kok. Asal rajin mengumpulkan tugas dan aktif di kelas, nilaimu pasti bagus. Beberapa teman di kelasku juga dulu pernah begitu. Orochimaru-sensei dari dulu gak begitu disukai. Kalau berhadapan dengannya jangan pake hati. _Enjoy_ aja." ucap Sasuke.

"Huh, senpai bisa ngomong gitu soalnya senpai udah pintar sih," balasku sambil sedikit masang tampang sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirku. "Kau kan murid kesayangannya Orochi, jadi belagu deh."

"Eeh, ngeledek kamu. Biasa aja kok." dengan gemas Sasuke sedikit mengacak-acak rambutku. Salah satu kebiasaannya yang terkadang tampak memanjakanku.

"Aah, senpai, sudah hentikan..." Aku mengeluh protes dan coba menghindar. Karena setengah diriku merasa sakit disamping gembira dengan perlakuan lembutnya ini.

Masih terkekeh pelan, Sasuke berhenti mengelusku. "Sakura, aku jadi gak enak kalau kamu kenapa-napa. Soalnya ibumu minta aku jagain kamu di sini. Jadi kalau kamu butuh sesuatu langsung aja cari aku."

"Ah, Kak Sasuke gak usah dengar apa kata Mama. Aku gak mau ngerepotin kakak."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Enggak kok. Tenang aja, soalnya Sakura-chan itu udah aku anggap kayak adik sendiri."

Adik? Sungguh status hubungan dekat yang tidak menyenangkan. "Ng, iya, makasih kak." balasku pada akhirnya sambil mengangguk sungkan.

"Oh iya, kemarin apa ibuku sudah mampir ke rumah?" tanya Sasuke. Dan senyumku seketika pudar saat mendengarnya. "Undangannya sudah kau terima?"

Tidak, hentikan―

"Minggu depan..."

Cukup, jangan ingatkan―

"Datang ya ke pesta pertunanganku."

JDER

Harus pasang tampang seperti apa aku sekarang?

"Aku menantikan kehadiranmu, Sakura."

Sakit. Luka di hatiku kian menganga lebar. Mendengar kalimat itu langsung darinya. Dia serius mengundangku?

"Kau akan datang, kan?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sangat berharap. "Datang ya, Sakura?"

"Hmm―" Aku gulirkan emeraldku, menghindari tatapan onyxnya. Sementara kugigiti bibir bawahku yang gemetar, menahan isak yang siapa tahu bakal terlontar. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan diri, jangan tunjukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya di hadapan dia. "―err, i, iyaaahh..." desahku pasrah, "Aku akan datang." ucapku dengan perasaan sama sekali tak bahagia.

Lain dengan Sasuke, lelaki itu tampak senang mendengarnya. "Bagus,"

Diam sejenak, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. "Waduh, sudah waktunya masuk kelas nih. Aku mesti pergi sekarang. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi. Semangat ya, Sakura."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, sedikit tersenyum padanya. Sambil berlalu Sasuke menepuk bahuku pelan. Masih kupandangi sosoknya dari belakang. Sampai di ujung koridor dia sempat menoleh padaku dan tersenyum tipis, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.

Deg!

Hatiku terpikat melihat senyum itu. Tak bisa kupungkiri aku selalu suka senyuman itu. Apapun yang terjadi aku ingin dia bahagia. Ingin membuatnya tersenyum semanis itu. Karena aku tahu senyum yang selalu dia berikan berasal dari hati dan keceriaannya sendiri. Itu bukan bohong. Tapi kalau saja tak hanya senyuman, kalau saja yang dia berikan padaku bisa lebih dari itu. Andai dia berikan sesuatu yang paling kuharapkan selama ini, perasaan cinta yang sama seperti yang aku miliki untuknya, aku pasti akan bahagia.

Tanpa sadar kakiku tiba-tiba melangkah sendiri. Berlari mengejarnya sampai ke belokan tangga lorong tempatnya pergi, "Senpai!" panggilku kemudian.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang belum terlalu jauh lantas menoleh. Dia memandangiku dari atas tangga. Menunggu aku bicara.

Sebenarnya untuk apa aku mengejarnya? Untuk apa aku berharap dia kembali berpaling padaku, sedang sudah jelas kakinya melangkah menjauh dariku. Bukan menuju ke tempatku…

"Uhm, aku―" Perasaan gugup menyelimutiku. Kucengkeram erat ujung rok yang kukenakan. Kembali berpikir, apa aku masih bisa? Setidaknya mengucapkan satu kata itu padanya. "Sasuke, a, a, a―" ucapku terbata.

"Ada apa, Sakura?' tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

**Aishiteru―**ucapku dalam hati. Sementara kata yang terlontar dari mulutku padanya adalah, "Sayonara…"―selamat tinggal―Kembali kuangkat wajahku, menatap lurus sosok Sasuke dihadapanku. "Sayonara, senpai." ucapku sekali lagi dengan lebih jelas sambil tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dan sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, sebelum kembali dia putar langkah dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Sepertinya barusan dia anggap ucapanku sebagai kata pamit semata.

_Sayonara..._

_Sayonara..._

_Sayonara..._

Tes!

Setes air mata tak sengaja jatuh dari sudut mataku. Tak bisa kubendung rasa sedih dan kecewa ketika kusadari kini semua sudah berakhir. Yang kuharapkan ternyata sesuatu hal yang mustahil. Dia bukan untukku. Dia tak mencintaiku. Yang berbahagia bersama dia kelak disampingnya bukanlah aku.

_Aishiteru..._

_Aishiteru..._

_Aishiteru..._

Sampai akhir, ternyata kata itu tak bisa aku sampaikan.

...

...

...

"Hhhh~..." Sejenak aku menghela nafas panjang. Walau rasanya dadaku masih terasa sesak, tapi sepertinya hatiku sekarang jauh sedikit lebih lega.

Sambil berjalan keluar gedung kampus, aku layangkan pandanganku menantang langit. Emerald hijauku menangkap cahaya matahari yang sungguh terlihat menyilaukan di hari yang cerah. Gemerlap cahaya yang tampak sama seperti saat ketika aku melihat Sasuke.

Terlalu terang.

Terlalu jauh.

Aku tak bisa menjangkaunya.

Perih.

Basah.

Penglihatanku sedikit buram.

Ah~ Ada yang tergenang.

Cepat-cepat aku menyekanya. Kutarik bibirku dan tersenyum. Sedikit tertawa kecil di bawah langit ini. Aku berpikir, sekarang mungkin semua sudah berakhir. Tapi suatu saat. Di suatu tempat. Pasti akan kutemukan cinta lain yang hanya untukku. Ya, pasti―pikirku optimis.

"Aku juga akan bahagia, Sasuke..."

Sayonara... Aishiteru...

~s~a~y~o~n~a~r~a~a~i~s~h~i~t~e~r~u~

**F.I.N**

~s~a~y~o~n~a~r~a~a~i~s~h~i~t~e~r~u~

* * *

**AfterWord:**

Huaaaa...hik...hik...hik... /(T-T)\ saya beneran nangis pas bikin Fic ini. Fic yang tercipta begitu saja di malam minggu kemarin dari jam 8 malam mpe begadang jam 2 pagi. Niat banget nyelesein cerita ini karena sungguh terinspirasi setelah saya mendapatkan sebuah undangan pernikahan dari seseorang. Siapakah dia?

[curcol dikit]

Orang itu adalah Asahi-senpai, cowok yang sudah saya keceng selama 6 tahun lebih. Cinta terpendam yang saya simpan selama ini. Ck~ sedihnya penantian saya benar-benar harus berakhir ketika saya dapat kabar (bahkan di undang) ke pernikahannya minggu depan. OMG *syok abis* akhirnya dia merit juga ma pacarnya, huhuhuhu~ #sedih guling-guling

Sebenarnya saya gak tega bikin cerita ini untuk pair favorit saya SasuSaku yang notabene-nya harus selalu saya buat Happy Ending apapun yang terjadi. Tapi saya coba pikir pake pair lain eh malah gak dapet feel-nya, walo disini Sasuke―terpaksa―harus jadi OOC untuk menggambarkan sosok yang mirip Asahi.

Diluar dugaan, saya gak nyangka Fic ini bakal jadi juga *Klo lagi niat ternyata bisa ya?* Ini fic kedua yang saya buat special untuk mengenang Asahi (sebelumnya Fic Kanashimi ga tomaranai) Dan setelah selesai, saya harap saya bisa setegar Sakura dalam cerita ini :D :D :D

"Aku akan bahagia, Asahi-senpai..." Sayonara... Aishiteru...

Yosh –(^0^)/ semangat!

Yah, walaupun ini fic abal, jelek, aneh, GaJe, etc… saya harap readers terhibur (^-^)v Terimakasih udah baca, kalo ada yang ingin disampaikan, silahkan review m(_ _)m

#NP: TaeYang – Wedding Dress


End file.
